


Bird set free

by Daytonagirl8991



Series: Shadow of the moon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Gen, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daytonagirl8991/pseuds/Daytonagirl8991
Summary: Following the events in Shadow of the Moon. I highly encourage reading that story before this one.Summary:Cas is forced to confront her past when a visitor arrives on the Pack lands. Question is: is she strong enough to fight the darkness of her past that could stand in the way of her bright future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as promised here is the sequel to Shadow of the Moon. It is set about three months after the events in Chapter 24 of SotM.

Special Agent Jody Mills navigates her rental car on the back roads that connect the city of Lawrence Kansas and the shifter pack lands that lay just to the southwest of the city. Currently, she is investigating the killing of Fergus Roderick MacLeod, or better known as the alias: Crowley.

Crowley had been a kingpin in several trafficking rings. And suspected of being involved in many more horrific crimes. But the last series of crimes had led to the man’s death in what could best be described as a blood-bath. His two captives had decided to fight back and make sure that it is impossible for them to ever harm another shifter again.

And while she had gained the trust of several packs in the years since she had joined the bureau.  For what seemed like the first time, not one of any of her normal sources wanted to talk. The packs have effectively circled the wagons, and none of them are willing to break ranks. That was until a week ago when she had received an anonymous phone call directing her to the pack outside of Lawrence Kansas.

She had checked the information that the anonymous source had given her and had confirmed it enough that she is fairly confident in this new lead.  As Jody drove, she thought about what they did know about the two shifters that had been held captive by Crowley.

The crime lord had several cameras that had caught everything. They are both young, perhaps late teens to early twenties. One male and one female. She had several still images from the surveillance video that showed both their faces.

The surveillance videos had showed plenty of what the two had endured the last week of their captivity.  The final week was the only video that they had found in Crowley’s compound. But it was enough to convince the Federal Prosecutor that what the two shifters had done was justifiable homicide.  

The FBI had seen the video of Crowley forcing the boy rape the girl. That was followed by one of Crowley’s cronies tying the female’s arms above her head, feet barely touching the floor, and whipping her until she is nearly unconscious; before dragging her back to the cage they kept her in.  

While Crowley had kept detailed records of some of his crimes; the records of what he had done to the two shifters that would eventually defeat him are mysteriously missing. Or at least they appear to be.  

The only thing that Crowley might have done that might have been a smart move on his part is that in none of his records actually list much in regards to identifiable information; names had been replaced with numbers and the victims sex is listed by the secondary gender of shifters.  Which is why the Bureau is having such a hard time identifying victims of the crime lord.  

But there is a chance that the two that escaped might know valuable information about Crowley and his associates. The video clearly showed Zachariah Adler in Crowley’s compound at several points during the days leading up to the revolt.  That is why Jody is now searching for the two shifters that Crowley had been holding captive. She wants to get their statements on what had happened with Crowley, and discover what they know about Crowley’s other crimes. 

Jody is drawn out of her musings when she sees the road that she needs to turn on to go to the shifters main settlement.  As she drives, Jody notices that the pack has erected a wall of a fence to separate the pack lands from that of the human world. And as she approaches it, there is a guarded entrance.

Slowing to a stop as the guard approaches her car, Jody cautiously rolls down her window. The guard is a young man with dark hair wearing a military style uniform.

“State your name and business, please.” The young guard says. His name patch on his uniform reads: Ross; but Jody isn’t sure if that is a first name or last.

“I’m Special Agent Jody Mills with the FBI. I need to speak to Pack Alpha Winchester.” Jody said, remembering the Alpha’s last name from her research.

Ross steps into the guard house and Jody can see him speaking on the telephone, no doubt alerting others to her presence. He spends a couple moments talking to whoever is on the other line before he allows the gate to open and waves her through.

Once Jody drives through the gate, Ross waves her to a stop and approaches the car again.  Once she stops, Ross places a yellow card on her dash that identifies her as a visitor.

“Go straight down this road to the main settlement. Do not make any turns. You will see a brick building on your left. Park in front of the building. Alpha Winchester’s office is on the first floor. Tell the lady at the front desk who you are and she will direct you to his office.” With that Ross backs away allowing Jody to drive on.

As Jody drives towards the settlement, she has to wonder about all the security. It points to the state of relationships between the shifters and their human neighbors. She has seen packs that live entirely within human society to others that entirely try to cut themselves off from the world beyond their boarders. And she knows the more the pack cuts itself off, the more dangerous the pack can be to human intruders.

Once she got to the pack settlement, Jody is directed to the Pack Alpha’s office. One thing that she had learnt over the years working with shifters is that she needs to respect their customs and protocols. And that includes introducing herself to the Pack Alpha and gaining their support in what her mission is.

 And since she doesn’t have an arrest warrant, or really anything to force their cooperation, she knows that if the Alpha won’t support what she is needing to do; then she will have no choice but to leave empty handed.

She follows Ross’s instructions and parks in front of the building that Alpha Winchester has his office in. Taking a deep breath to calm her sudden nerves, she grabs her briefcase from the passenger seat and exits the car.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to this story. Thanks to those who left Kudos and the comment.

Dean and Cas are enjoying the afternoon at home with Amelia; unaware of the pending drama that is brewing in the pack settlement.

The three-month-old currently on laying on a play mat on her tummy on their living room floor. Dean and Cas are currently sitting beside Amelia’s mat. Cas is keeping a close eye on both Amelia and her watch; carefully timing how long Amelia is tolerating laying on her stomach to report to Pamela at Amelia’s next checkup. Dean is playing with the young pup by putting toys within Amelia’s reach and then playing a gentle tug of war to test Amelia’s grip.

Their quiet afternoon is disturbed by the phone in the kitchen ringing. Dean gets up to answer the phone, Cas only half pays attention to him before turning her attention back to Amelia. Their daughter is getting frustrated with laying on her stomach, if the angry sounding grunts are anything to go by.

Cas picks Amelia up, noting that tummy time has lasted exactly forty minutes. Amelia normally averages between forty-five to fifty minutes. But it is getting close to Amelia’s next feeding anyways. So, Cas gets up from the floor and settles onto the couch. Cas carefully lays Amelia on the couch and rearranges her clothes to nurse her pup. Sure enough, as soon as Cas gets Amelia into the proper position to nurse; Amelia eagerly latches on.

As she nurses Amelia, Cas keeps looking towards the kitchen where Dean is pacing while on the phone. Dean just seems to be listening to what is being said by the other person. But Cas can tell by his scent that Dean is upset about something. Finally, Dean hangs up the phone and leaves the kitchen.  

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asks as Dean joins her on the couch.

“That lady agent just arrived at Dad’s office.” Dean can see Cas begin to tense up.  They had been warned about the lady FBI agent that is investigating Crowley’s death by several neighboring packs. None of the other packs had given the agent any information concerning Dean and Cas. So, it is unclear to the two teens if the Agent has just come to the Pack lands in an effort to get information; or if something has led her to their pack specifically. 

“Dad wants us to stay out of sight until she leaves.  He said he’ll call us when the coast is clear.” Dean explains before getting up and begins to close the blinds and curtains on the windows.  Even though their cabin is semi isolated from the main settlement, Dean isn’t taking any chances until they know the Agent’s true intentions.

 “Do you think that the government is wanting to prosecute?” Cas asks as she attempts to get Amelia to continue nursing. But to no avail. Cas’s tension and distress must be tainting her milk right now. Giving up, Cas knows that if they have to: they can feed Amelia one of the bottles Cas has prepared for Amelia for when she is in class.  

“The Kansas City Pack Alpha says that the Agent told him that they just want some type of information. He didn’t say the government is looking to prosecute.” Dean says as he rejoins his mate and daughter on the couch.

Dean attempts to comfort his mate. But it is obvious that the peaceful atmosphere from the afternoon had been shattered with the phone call. While they are currently trying to remain calm to not upset Amelia, it is clear to both Dean and Cas that the other is currently on edge waiting for the phone to ring to let them know that it’s safe.

****

Meanwhile, John is silently sizing up the female FBI agent sitting across from him. While Agent Mills is trying to play it cool and not show any signs of nervousness, John could detect the scent of anxiety on the woman sitting across from him.

While not a particularly large man, John has an air of imposing around him that is clearly meant to be intimidating. And Jody is slightly embarrassed to admit that it is working. She is, after all, an intruder on the pack lands. And since the shifters had lobbied, and won, the right to be sovereign on their claimed pack lands, she is in a precarious position if anyone was to decide that she is trespassing.

But she tries to keep herself calm by remembering every custom of Shifters that she had learnt over the years: such as the fact that shifters do not use the titles of ‘Mr.’ and ‘Mrs.’ and so on; they always address everyone by their secondary gender: Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

“I won’t beat around the bush, Alpha Winchester. I know that news of what I’m investigating has preceded me here.” John does give a confirming slight nod of the head; but says nothing.

“And I have information that the two shifters I’m looking for is here.” Jodi removes to printouts of a couple video stills from Crowley’s surveillance videos. She places them on the desk in front of John. “I can assure you that prosecution isn’t why we are looking for the shifters in these photos.”

John had to admit, this woman has nerve. But John has a poker face that could fool anyone. So, he shows no emotion when the photos are first placed in front of him.  However, when John takes a closer look at the photographs that were laid in front of him; he felt that he must have slipped in steeling his emotions. But watching Jodi, he sees no signs that she had caught it.  Dean had never spoken about what he had to endure while he had been captured, so it is shocking to John to see the photos of Dean in a cage barely tall enough for him to stand up in. In the photo: Dean is standing close to the bars of the cage, seemingly oblivious of the camera; a collar is prominently visible around his neck.

Recovering quickly, John decides to continue to attempt to protect Dean and Castielle. Not only for the sake of the two teens, but for Amelia.  His Grandpup isn’t going to lose either of her parents if John has anyway to stop it.

While John had initially been doubtful about Dean and Cas becoming parents; John has to admit that the two teens have surprised him. Amelia is growing normally and is a healthy pup. John will never admit, but the tiny pup has carved out a large place for herself in the Alpha’s heart.  

 “And you’re looking for them for what reason exactly?” John asks, his tone clearly stating that he is not in the mood for lies.

“We are wanting to know what kind of information they have on Crowley.” Jody explains. “Crowley was a major figure in trafficking rings. But there is noting that solidly ties him to anything to try to prosecute his associates. We are hoping that these two will be able to fill in some of the blanks in our information on the traffickers and possibly testify against them.”

“And what makes you think that they have the information that you’re wanting? And if they were to talk to you, how can they be sure that it isn’t a trap to be prosecuted for Crowley’s death?” John asks.  He is contemplating on whether or not to call Dean and see if either him or Cas would be willing to talk to the Agent. But he won’t do that until he has an iron clad agreement that Dean and Cas would be safe.

“We’re not positive that they know anything.  But we know we can tie one of Crowley’s associates to what happened to them. If we can definitely tie him to what happened, we can prosecute him for those crimes. These two…” Jody says, indicating the photos on John’s desk. “were acting in self-defense. It has already been ruled a justifiable homicide. No charges will be filed against them.” Jody assures for what seems like the 100th time; but she will continue to do so if it will gain the cooperation that she needs.

Jody produces a document from her briefcase that had been prepared by the Federal prosecutor that detailed the decision that the two shifters had acted in self defense and no charges would be sought against them. At the other packs she hadn’t produced the letter; but she feels like this is the pack that she would probably find her answers, if they are going to cooperate.

She is only mildly surprised when Alpha Winchester takes the document and begins to read it. The more she watches the man across from her, the more she is convinced that he does know the people she is looking for. Not only knows them, it’s personal to him to protect them.  But even so, the decision that Jody makes next surprises even her. Taking her card from her bag, she places the card on the desk and says:

“I’ll be in Lawrence for the next week. If they decide that they want to talk to me, I can be reached at the number on the card.”

With that Jody leaves the office and returns to her rental car. She’s not sure what made her decide to leave the office, but she does hope she made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.you guys now the drill: Please leave comments or Kudos to let me know what you think and should I keep going?


End file.
